


Female Touch

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki uses his magic to turn himself into a woman and seduce his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Touch

Loki looked in the mirror and watched as his body turned more feminine. Curves appeared and his chest grew. His eyes were drawn to the spot between his legs. He slid his hand over his new parts and moaned when his fingers touched his clit.

He did it a few more times, feeling himself grow wet. He groaned and pulled his hand away, wanting to save the pleasure for later. With a snap of his fingers, a green dress appeared on him that showed off his new cleavage and a long slit up the side to make for easy access of hands.

He was also in a pair of black high heel boots that he found to be strange to walk in. How did Mother walk in them all the time? Loki mused as he left his room to find his brother.

He found his brother in the training grounds with Sif and the Warrior’s Three. Loki let his brother finish training, watching him and becoming more aroused by the second. Finally, Thor finished and bid his friend’s farewell before walking towards the castle as his friends headed towards the bar.

“You do not follow?” Loki ask, revealing himself when the others left.

Thor jumped and turned, looking at him wide-eyed. “Who-Loki?”

Loki smiled and walked closer, making sure his chest popped out. Thor’s eyes drifted downwards for a moment before looking back up at Loki’s face. Loki reached out and gently caressed his brother’s cheek. “Do you like this new form, brother?” Loki said, his voice seductive. “I find it quite sensual. What do you think?”

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he found he couldn’t speak. Loki smirked and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, pressing his chest against Thor’s. “You can touch, you know.”

He felt Thor’s hands on his hips for a brief moment before he was pushed away. “Someone could see,” Thor hissed.

“See what?” Loki asked, stepping closer once more. “That you were with a young maiden? There would be nothing wrong with that. They don’t know who I am, but you do. That’s all that matters.” Loki pressed himself against Thor once more and pulled his brother down into a kiss. “Come on Thor,” Loki whispered. “Touch me. Make me feel good.”

Thor groaned and kissed Loki back, pushing him against a tree and rutting against him. Loki moaned, his fingers clutching Thor’s arms. “Oh, Thor!” Loki moaned. “Thor!”

The top of Loki’s dress was pulled down, exposing his breast and making him shiver as the wind touched him. Thor leaned down and pressed kisses to Loki’s chest before taking a nipple into his mouth. Loki gasped, gripping Thor’s hair and rubbing himself against Thor’s thigh. “Oh! Oh!”

One of Thor’s hands played with one of Loki’s breast, while his other wandered down and slipped into the slit of the dress. He groaned when he found Loki wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His hand explored, making Loki moan and whimper.

He easily slipped two fingers inside of his brother, and thrust them in and out. “Brother, you are so wet already,” Thor groaned, kissing Loki’s lips again.

“I’ve been wet for you,” Loki replied. “Ever since changing into this form. The thought of you taking me like this..” Loki gasped as Thor quickened his fingers. “Oh! Oh! I want you Thor! I want you now. Please, brother! Please!”

Thor growled and tugged at his pants until cock was free. He lifted Loki up and Loki immediately wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist. Thor shoved Loki’s dress up and thrust inside of him, making them both moan.

He set a quick pace, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of being inside of his brother. He grunted and moaned, fucking his brother faster and faster. “Loki, Oh Loki..”

“Does it feel good, Thor?” Loki moaned into Thor’s ear. “Does it feel good to fuck your brother in this form? Is it like being with Sif? With one of those whores at the brothels?” Loki gasped and arched his back, feeling a heat pool low in his belly. He was close. “Touch me Thor.”

Thor moaned his hand down to Loki’s clit and began to rub it, making Loki buck into the touch and moan louder. “Thor!” Loki moaned, fingers digging into Thor’s back. “Thor! Thor! Thor! AHH!” Loki shuddered as his release hit him like a tidal wave. His writhed in Thor’s arms, moaning and continuing to buck his hips.

The sight of Loki’s release triggered Thor’s and he gripped Loki’s hips hard as he thrust faster and harder into his brother. He thrust one last time and came inside of his brother, pressing his lips to Loki’s in a sloppy kiss.

They took a moment to catch their breath before Thor pulled out of Loki and gently lowered his brother to the ground. He pulled his pants back up, his body shaking. Loki leaned against the tree, not bothering to make himself decent.

He could feel Thor’s cum running down his thigh and closed his eyes. “We should do this more often,” Loki commented.

“On a bed next time,” Thor replied, holding his hand out towards Loki. “Come brother.”

Loki opened his eyes and looked at his brother, accepting his hand and allowed himself to be helped up. Thor pulled Loki’s dress back up, covering his breasts. His hands stayed longer than necessary, but Loki didn’t mind.

“Are you free the rest of the day?” Thor asked, his eyes not straying from Loki’s chest.

“If I wasn’t, do you think I would have made myself a woman?” Loki asked.

Thor smirked and took his brother’s hand. They ran back to the castle and to Thor’s chambers.


End file.
